


Wanted Dead or Alive

by Huntchaser



Series: NCIS oneshots [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs flinched at being called Boss. He hadn't been boss in ten years. Boss was only reserved for SSA Gibbs not Leroy Jethro Gibbs- Wanted Dead or Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Dead or Alive

The red headed criminal knelt next to her salt and pepper haired partner. They were in the JP Morgan Chase bank in NYC, the largest bank in the US. They had broken in and taken hostages while breaking into the safe and transferring money to an untraceable offshore account in their aliases names.  
“You okay, Jeth?” She pondered asked of him. The salt and pepper haired man, Jethro, was shot in the arm, thankfully not his dominant one. Jenny had patched him up quickly, trying to make it so they could leave quickly.  
“Fine, Jen. The fuzz there?” He asked, putting cash and other things into a backpack. He bit his lip and slung the bag over his shoulder. His steely blue eyes gazed his partner, she looked sexy in black, he thought.  
Jennifer Shepard was the daughter of an army colonel, Jasper Shepard. She decided that she wanted revenge on the man that killed her father, La Grenouille, and the only way to do that was become an assassin and major criminal. She had met Jethro years ago when he was younger and had become a rogue FBI agent. He had been a former Marine sniper and was seeking vengeance for the death of his wife and daughter. Jenny had been the woman that owned Gibbs’ favorite coffee place. They had talked about it many times, and one day they just left their lives behind and became criminals. He had been the perfect partner for Jenny, starting their journey into the dark world of assassins and thieves.  
Of course, like all other major criminals they had started being followed by the FBI. The head of the task force assigned to catch them was one Supervisory Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. He was relentless while tracking them down, almost catching the duo once or twice. His second in command was Supervisory Agent Timothy McGee, resident techie and one of two trained snipers. The rest of his team consisted of Ziva David, sniper and former Mossad assassin, Abigail Sciuto, forensic expert, Caitlin Todd, former secret service turned FBI and profiler, and Eleanor Bishop, an NSA analyst turned FBI agent.  
“Yeah, come on, we hafta go before DiNutso get here.” Jenny said. She scanned the area around the bank, seeing the black FBI vans pull up. “Shit. That jackass is here.” She swore. She grabbed the other backpack and slung it over her shoulder.  
“DiNozzo. His name is DiNozzo.” Gibbs responded. He saw Jenny’s eyes turn away from him and back to the door.  
DiNozzo got out of the van and talked to the highest ranking NYPD officer, a Deputy Chief by the name Stan Burley. DiNozzo and Burley had worked together many times before, especially when DiNozzo was an NYPD officer.  
“Whatcha got, Stan?” DiNozzo questioned his friend.  
“Your suspects are inside.” Burley replied.  
“Gibbs and Shepard are inside? No wonder you called me. They can’t get away now!” He smirked. DiNozzo turned to Ziva. “Ziva, get in position. McGee, you too. Kate, Ellie, cover the left and right wings, I got center.”  
“Yes, boss!” The team replied, disbanding into their positions.  
“Tony, stay safe, okay?” Ziva said, kissing her boyfriend quickly on the lips.  
“Yeah. I will, Zi. This time we’ll get them.” Tony smiled. “Now go. Take that building, McGee’s headed to the one over there.” He said, pointing at the various buildings. Ziva could feel the excitement radiating off of Tony because he was about to catch two of the most wanted criminals in the U.S. She could feel the uncertain energy and hesitation also because Gibbs had formerly been the team’s boss but went rogue and became a criminal.  
Burley smiled at Tony. “You’re dating one from your task force? Didn’t your boss have a rule against that?”  
“My boss is dead. Now he’s the wanted L. Jethro Gibbs. You know that, Burley.” Tony lashed out. The Italian practically disowned all mentions of Gibbs, his boss, in his life and dedicated himself to capturing Gibbs, the criminal. He knew there was no hope for Gibbs, his boss, anymore. That man had died many years ago when he started his criminal activities. Tony still thought about his boss many times over the last ten years.  
He remembered when Gibbs picked him up from NYPD as a young detective, when Gibbs sent him undercover for the first time, all the head slaps, and when Gibbs left, leaving him angry and confused. He remembered the criminal, also. Gibbs’ first appearance on the news as a suspect, the first time he tried to kill Tony but spared his life because he thought of Tony like a son, the car chases, the time he almost killed McGee, and the late night visit to Tony’s house one night. The criminal didn’t even let the boss slip in and take control anymore. The criminal was the only Leroy Jethro Gibbs left in the world.  
Burley handed Tony the megaphone. “Don’t hesitate, DiNozzo. This could be our last chance to get them.” The NYPD officer didn’t want Gibbs to be this way either, but things had changed and he and Jenny had become public enemies number one.  
“You’re right, Burley. Like I said, the boss in Gibbs is dead. It’s only the criminal now.” Tony said, trying to detach himself from having to possibly kill Gibbs. He knew that Ziva and McGee would hesitate for a second, but got through with the job because that was what they were trained to do. Kate and Ellie were the ones he had to worry about. They wouldn’t shoot Gibbs to kill, they’d shoot to wound him. They saw Gibbs as a father figure like the rest of the team had. He was glad Abby didn’t come to scenes because otherwise he’d have to worry about her running from behind safety and toward that bastard, hugging him ‘till he couldn't breath. Death by hug didn't sound so bad, but deep down Tony doesn’t want to kill Gibbs.  
He wanted Abby to hug their old boss and Gibbs to head slap him until he has a concussion and has to be checked out by Ducky. He wanted things to be like they used to. He wanted to call McGee ‘probie’ and hide his relationship with Ziva from Gibbs. He wanted Bishop to dance to her music in the bullpen when no one’s looking and then get caught by Gibbs who would give her a harsh glare, but still love her. He wanted to have pizza and beer with Gibbs in the basement with a large unfinished sail boat. He wanted Gibbs to be there and stop the elevator and argue with Fornell about random things.  
He knew that wouldn't happen. He knew that if Gibbs lives he’ll be spending his life in prison. Gibbs and Jenny would be separated, probably. Jenny and Gibbs are so Bonnie and Clyde to put things in movie sense, like he used to before everything went down. Gibbs would be visited by the whole team except for Tony, who hates him with all he has left in the world. Jenny would be visited by Abby, Ellie, or Ziva, maybe, but no one outside of that. And if Gibbs were to be killed, Tony wouldn’t even attend the funeral. He had already mourned the death of Gibbs many years ago. This would just be the physical body dying and he didn't care enough to see someone who was already dead die again.  
McGee's voice crackled through the earwig. "All set, Tony. Ready when you are."  
Tony sighed. "Hear you loud and clear, Tim."  
"I don't like it either, Tony. We have to do it." McGee could tell Tony was debating like every time they encountered Gibbs.  
"I know. I just want boss back." Tony replied, sadly. "But he's dead to me now. Team, check in!"  
"All set, Tony." Ziva informed.  
"All good here too." Kate chimed.  
Ellie was the last to confirm. "Ready!"  
"Let's do this." Tony said, mentally preparing himself. He lifted the megaphone to his face. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard! This is the FBI and NYPD! Come out with your hands in the air! We have the building surrounded!" He calmly growled.  
Gibbs heard Tony's voice yelling at him to give up, but he couldn't even though he wanted to. It wasn't like him to give up, but he wanted to see his boy and tell him how proud of him he was. "Jen. I can't. I can't do this anymore." He choked out.  
"J-Jethro! This is our final crime and then we'll be free in Europe! Come on." Jenny tried to convince her lover not to give up yet.  
Gibbs tossed down his bag. "I'm going out there whether you like it or not. I'm done. I've hurt enough people."  
"Jethro!" Jenny protested verbally, but didn't stop him.  
Jethro walked toward the door, hands up. He watched Tony, who had his gun raised at him. He looked at Tony with regret in his eyes and nodded his head. Tony made his way past the barricade, telling Stan to stay put and warning his team to be ready just in case.  
"Gibbs." "DiNozzo." The pair coldly greeted each other. Their steely gazes never separated from the other's eyes.  
"Go ahead, ask me, Tony. Ask me why I did it." Gibbs almost ordered Tony. Gibbs was scowling, ready to burst with anger.  
"Why'd you do it? Leave us and go to the dark side? Why'd you give up?" Tony questioned. "Why'd you come see me that night? Why'd you try to kill McGee?" He yelled. Tony was furious and red faced with tears in his eyes. "Why'd you try to kill me?" He quietly added.  
Gibbs had seen the ruthless FBI agent mask slide off of DiNozzo's face and shatter into a million pieces. Instead, he saw Tony, the poor NYPD officer who no one wanted to put up with who was amazing at what he did and the kid who had practically been abandoned after his mother died.  
"Because I'm a bastard." Gibbs chuckled lightly. "It's the life of a criminal, after all." Gibbs could see the hate and regret in Tony's eyes and he had grown used to seeing them that way.  
"You don't change, do you, Gibbs?" The Agent hissed.  
"Nope." The criminal replied, popping the p sound. The boss wanted to scream 'yes I do change and I'm sorry Tony.' but the criminal won't allow that. "Can I put my hands down? They're gettin kinda tired."  
Tony growled. "You always were a smart ass, Jethro."  
Gibbs smirked, slowly putting his hands down. "I'm proud of you, DiNozzo. You caught one of the most wanted on American soil."  
Tony grabbed Gibbs by the collar, shoving him down on the floor. "Don't fucking tell me you're proud of me, you bastard! You fucking left us!" Tony snarled.  
Gibbs laughed. "Yeah. And I regret every second of it. I regret not being there for McGee when his wife became paralyzed or when you almost tried to kill yourself." Tony looked at Gibbs, shocked. "Yeah, I know. You OD'd and Ziva, who I might add is a nice pick for you to settle down with, found you almost dead in my basement. Well, your basement now." Tony had moved into Gibbs' house not long after Gibbs had departed and became a criminal. Surprisingly, the house was the only thing Tony could bear about Gibbs at that point. He still owned his own apartment, but he never really went there anymore. If Gibbs ever came back, but that was doubtful because of all the things that happened, he would have a place to live.  
"You son of a bitch!" Tony hissed. "I hate you! All I wanted was my boss back! But I guess Boss is dead and only the criminal is left!" He punched Gibbs in the face, breaking Gibbs' nose.  
"That felt good, didn't it, DiNozzo? Do it again. I dare you." Gibbs smirked, wiping the blood from his nose.  
DiNozzo just glared at Gibbs. "I won't give you the fucking satisfaction."  
Inside, Jenny watched the interaction between Gibbs and Tony. She saw all the hurt in Jethro's eyes and all the pent up anger in Tony's. She took out the gun from the small of her back. "You're right, Jethro. We've hurt too many people." She mumbled to herself. She walked out of the building, holding the gun at Tony and Gibbs.  
"She's got a gun, boss!" Tony heard Ellie yelp into his ear. He looked up to see Jenny, pointing the black weapon at him.  
"Stay away from Jethro, Tony. It's me you want." She calmly said. "I made him do it. He didn't have a choice. He followed me blindly like a puppy because he loves me." The redhead had just lied about everything except about how he loved her but she wanted Jethro to be alright. If that meant sacrificing herself for him, she would do it.  
"Kate." DiNozzo said into the earwig quietly so Jenny couldn't hear him. "Be careful and slowly approach Shepard."  
"Yeah, Tony. On your six." Kate responded. “Ellie, do not hesitate to shoot.” She reassured Ellie.  
Ellie blinked back tears. “A-Alright.” She really didn’t want to shoot Gibbs or Jenny, but if things had to happen that way, she would.  
“Don’t worry, Ellie-belly. We got this. If you hesitate, Ziva and I won’t.” McGee chimed, using Ellie's nickname from Kate, due to the large amounts she ate on the daily. He looked through the scope, aiming it at Jenny.  
“Jen!” Gibbs objected. He knew that Jen was gonna give herself up for him.  
“Jethro. I know what I’m doing.” Jen replied. She lifted up the gun again, not noticing Kate behind her.  
“FBI, drop the weapon, Shepard.” Kate said, moving into Jenny’s sight line. The former secret service agent growled, staying to cover DiNozzo's left from any harm. "Drop the weapon!"  
Jenny felt her fingers curl around the handle and trigger of the gun.  
BANG!  
She dropped the gun, unsure of who she hit. She felt her stomach get hit with a bullet and fell back, crumpling to the ground.  
"Agent down! I need a paramedic!" Kate yelled rushing over to Tony, who was bleeding from his shoulder and on the ground, trying to stand up.  
"Son of a bitch!" Tony growled. He could vaguely hear his team calling him, asking if he was okay. All he could focus on was Gibbs and his baby blues. Gibbs' eyes had a long gone but familiar look, the one of his boss.  
"DiNozzo, stay with me! You will not die!" He could hear Gibbs saying. He could feel Gibbs' hands on his shoulder, pressing the wound. He wasn't sure if it was a memory or if it was actually happening. "I'm sorry Tony."  
Tony let out a weak laugh. "Broke your own rule, boss." He coughed, his chest hurting.  
Gibbs flinched at being called Boss. He hadn't been boss in ten years. Boss was only reserved for SSA Gibbs not Leroy Jethro Gibbs- Wanted Dead or Alive. "Bullshit. You deserve this apology. I was a jerk to you for ten years and I made a dumb decision which almost got another person I love killed. I can't see you die too, Tony."  
Kate crouched next to Tony and Gibbs. "How stable are his vitals, boss?" Gibbs didn't flinch when Kate called him boss this time.  
"Fine. Call Fornell. Tell him my op is over." Gibbs hissed. He couldn't believe he offered to put himself in this operation.  
"Your... Op, boss?" Tony coughed. He could feel the tangy metallic taste of metal in his mouth.  
"Yeah. I'll tell you more later. Just relax, Tony. Boss is back and he'll take care of you." Gibbs cooed at Tony. "Criminal Gibbs is dead. He never existed. It was a cover."  
"Glad to have you back, boss. Missed you." Tony breathed. He coughed again, eyes filling slightly with tears.  
Kate felt a smile creep on to her face. “Nice to have you back, Gibbs.” She watched as Ellie’s knees buckled and she fell to the ground behind the barrier. “I have to go get Ellie. She’s crying." Kate ran over to the blonde agent and hugged her. "Hey, what's wrong Ellie-bellie?"  
"He's not lying? It was all a cover?" She hiccuped.  
"I think so." Kate cooed. She brushed Ellie's hair away from her face. "Come on. He's got Tony stable for now. Let's go." She helped Ellie up and pulled her across the barrier, pushing their way past the police officers and the civilians from inside the bank. She made it to Gibbs and smiled. "I'll take over, Gibbs. Go see Ziva, McGee, and Ellie. Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy are at Hoover waiting for us when we get back."  
Tim and Ziva were rushing down, running at the crowd. "FBI! Coming through!" They yelled.  
Ziva ran right past the barrier and to Tony, who was getting treated for the through and through bullet wound in his shoulder. "Tony!" She ran over to the ambulance and kissed him. "Do not do that again you idiot." She smiled.  
"I won't." Tony weakly chuckled. "I gotta go into surgery sooner than later. Go see Gibbs. Okay?"  
"Alright." Ziva nodded. She smiled at him and he gave her one of his famous smirks. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Tony replied.  
The paramedics helped him into the ambulance and he was on his way. Jenny was also being loaded into an ambulance. Gibbs was worried, rapidly talking to the medics and telling them to keep pressure on the wound and other things they would have already done.  
"G-Gibbs." He heard a soft voice behind him stutter. He turned around to see the Israeli woman.  
"Z-Ziver." He breathed. Before he knew it she had almost tackled him in a hug. "I'm sorry Ziver." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for it to get this bad. All I had to do was infiltrate an arms dealer's ring but it just-"  
"Gibbs. It is fine. I missed you." She said, burying her head in his chest. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ziva and let out a sigh.  
"Gibbs!" He heard another voice yell. Ziva and Gibbs looked up to see Ellie who almost knocked them over with the force of her hug. "Oh my god, boss." The blonde agent whimpered.  
"Kate, McGee. Get over here." Gibbs smiled, opening his arms even wider so he could fit four of his five former probies in his arms. Tim stayed back, rocking on the balls of his feet while Kate hesitantly joined the hug.  
"Boss, I--"  
"I get it McGee. You and Tony won't earn my trust back overnight. Especially after what I've put both of you thorough. I'm sorry."  
Tim turned away and walked toward the FBI vans. Gibbs felt his heart sink a little and looked back to his girls. Ellie, Kate, and Ziva had all hugged him tightly and he could only imagine what Abby would do. He placed a soft kiss to each of their heads and sighed. “I’m sorry, girls. I’m really sorry.”  
Ellie saw the bloodstain on Gibbs’ arm and looked up at him. “Gibbs. You need medical attention. Come on. Let’s get you to an ambulance.”  
“I-” Jethro tried to start but was cut off.  
“Gibbs!” The trio of women snapped at him. He smiled and nodded, walking to the ambulance. He made it to the hospital in one piece and they sedated him for surgery. 

\--

The next thing he knew when he woke up was his arm was in pain. He remembered the sirens and the gunshots and… Tony! Jenny shot Tony!  
Gibbs shot up in his bed, scrambling around to get out until he realized it was too dark for a hospital. The bed was much too comfortable as well. He looked around the room, noticing the red numbers of the alarm clock.  
02:57  
He furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his tired eyes. He flipped open his phone to see the date.  
October 24, 2015  
He pressed the one number he knew would pick up at this hour.  
“Boss? What's wrong? We got a case?”  
Gibbs sighed and leaned back in bed. “No. I just… Nothing, DiNozzo.”  
He could hear Tony shifting in bed and moving around. “No, talk to me, boss, what's wrong?”  
“Just a dream, Tony. Nothing’s wrong.” Gibbs rubbed his forehead and turned on the lamp next to him. He realized he was at home still, safe and sound.  
“You wouldn't call me at 3 am if nothing was wrong.” Tony honestly replied. It's true, he wouldn't have.  
“Needed to know you were okay. Had a bad dream, that's all.”  
“Alright boss. See you at the Navy Yard in about 4 hours. Night.”  
“Night, Tony.” Gibbs shut his phone and lay back against the pillows. Those painkillers Taft put him on must’ve been really strong to cause a dream like that. Gibbs sighed and rolled over, falling back asleep in a few minutes.


End file.
